Bakugan Knights Origins Ep. 1 Draft 1
Bakugan: Knights Origins Episode 1 Draft Introduction: (Bryce; voice over): One day the whole world changed. A rift cracked open the sky and a flurry of cards came down from the sky like rain. At first they seemed harmless enough, so kids from around the world started collecting them. That's when they revealed their true power. Each card opened up and revealed its own unique effects in a sort of game only referenced as a “Bakugan Brawl”. Now it turns out the Bakugan and the humans are locked in an ancient struggle for power across both our worlds. I am Bryce Bowman, and with the help from my brother and sister Sean and Sara, and our friends Caleb, Liam, and Ellie we are the Bakugan Knights, and we're going to save all the Bakugan! End Scene Bryce is riding his bike through his neighborhood very quickly. He's wearing jeans, black and white Vans, and a white baseball shirt with grey shoulders and sleeves. He has a black, square watch on his left wrist that has blue accents around the face plate and down the band. Bryce has black hair and blue eyes. He hits the brakes, and slides to a halt in the middle of his neighborhood park in front of a bench, where a kid about his age is waiting for him. He sets his bike up against the bench and goes to greet the other kid. (Kid): Hey, you made it! I was starting to think you chickened out. (Bryce): Not a chance, Adam! You know I've been looking forward to mopping the floor with your Bakugan all day. (Adam): Yeah, yeah, keep trash-talking all you want, it won't save you from the smack-down that's about to happen. Bryce and Adam stand on opposite ends of the bench and each hold a black card up in front of them. Adam holds his with his arm all the way extended out, whereas Bryce holds his across his chest. (Adam and Bryce; simultaneously: Bakugan Field, Open! Both of them turn their cards around, revealing a hexagon with different colored symbols at six points. The cards glow, and the hexagonal circle spins slowly. A mirror image of the hexagonal circle appears on the ground between them as bright light swirls around the two of them. Time freezes as Bryce and Adam are whisked away to another dimension. The ground is white as snow, and the sky above shows off six colored worlds of spiraling energy. Adam and Bryce are pulled away from each other by the ground sliding underneath them. They each take another black card in their hands, Bryce from a deck holster on the back of his belt and Adam from the inside of his unbuttoned shirt. (Adam and Bryce): Gate Card, Set! They throw the cars at each other. They land on the field in front of them, and expand into a great size while glowing brilliantly. Bryce's card glows deep blue, while Adam's glows green. The cards sit back-to-back, each on the opposite side of the field from its caster. (Bryce): Well, I'm older and more experienced. So, I'll let you go first! (He says with a smirk and a bit of attitude) (Adam): I'm gonna make you eat those words. (He takes a green marble in his hand) Bakugan, Brawl! (he yells as he throws the marble toward the Gate Cards. The marble bounces on Bryce's card and slows once on Adam's.) Bakugan, Stand! The marble opens up, revealing a bird-like face underneath two wings. The figure's eye blast green light, and a burst of green light surges across the Gate Card, when a large, green, humanoid bird takes to the sky and calls, flapping its powerful wings to stay hovered. Bryce clicks a button on his watch, and the face plate slides forward, and tilts up to become a screen with a small keypad underneath where it had just been. (Female voice; Bryce's watch): Welcome, Bryce! Opponent Ventus Falconeer at three-two-zero Gs. (Bryce): Okay, his Falconeer's pretty strong, but I've got a few things that can take him down. (He takes a blue Bakugan from a silver holster clipped to his belt) Bakugan, Brawl! (He throws his Bakugan at Adam's card) Bakugan, Stand! Bryce's Bakugan opens up. Its head pops up from the top as its four legs unfold and twin claws reach forward. Blue energy bursts from its eyes, and a flood of blue light overtakes the arena. Bryce's Bakugan rises out of the blue on the ground, becoming a giant, crab-like creature. It screeches loudly. (Bryce's watch): Aquos Terrorclaw: three-three-zero Gs. (Adam): Gate Card, Open! (He waves his hand across the field, and this Gate Card glows green as it opens up, turning the arena into a green cloud with twisters appearing all along the outer regions. Falconeer: +100 420 Falconeer's strength rises as he faintly glows green. He flies down and rams into Terrorclaw, sending him to the ground. Terrorclaw phases into blue energy, and rolls back into his ball form and flies in Bryce's direction. The ball lands on the ground and rolls toward Bryce, stopping just before his feet. Bryce picks up his defeated Bakugan and puts it in his pocket. (Bryce): That was a really fast attack... I didn't even have a chance to counter it. Adam's Falconeer phases into green energy and returns to him , taking the Gate Card with him. He lands directly in Adam's palm. (Adam): Oh man you should see your face! Was that too much for you? (Bryce; confident): We're just getting started here, kiddo. (Adam): If you say so. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (His Falconeer stands on Bryce's Gate Card) (Bryce): Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Griffon, Stand! (Bryce's Bakugan opens with its two wings revealing a lion's head, and two foot pieces rotating forward.) Bryce's Griffon appears out of blue light as a chimera with blue scales and blue-tinted fur. It roars proudly as he takes into the air to face off against Falconeer. Griffon: 320 (Adam): Oh, you're going for a sneak attack, are you? Trying to play me with some sort of trick Gate Card? Well, it won't work. Falconeer, finish him off! Falconeer screeches and rushes toward Griffon rapidly. Griffon backs off, then dives under Falconeer to dodge his attack. (Bryce): I've got a whole host of tricks up my sleeve, Adam! (He extends his arm out toward the Gate Card.) Gate Card, Open! Command Card: “Energy Merge” Activate! The Gate opens, revealing a grey background with an odd, Bakugan-shaped symbol in the center and alien text across the lower half. Griffon: +100 Falconeer: -100 420 220 Falconeer drops almost all the way to the ground, but is able to catch himself. He looks up at Griffon who is siphoning off his power in a stream of green energy that turns blue as it approaches Griffon. (Adam): What the- (Bryce): -''”Energy Merge”'' drains one hundred Gs from the enemy's Bakugan. Good luck using any Abilities to bring Falconeer up to my Griffon's level. Griffon, attack! Griffon roars and flies quickly at Falconeer and slashes him with his claws. Falconeer returns, defeated to Adam. Griffon returns to Bryce, who catches him with a ton of enthusiasm. (Adam): I'll admit, that caught me off guard. (He takes another Gate Card in his hand), but it won't happen again! (Bryce and Adam): Gate Card, Set! (Adam): Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Garganoid, Stand! Two halves of the top hemisphere of Adam's Bakugan swing open, revealing a goblin face and two horns; the Bakugan's feet swing out from the bottom. A green gargoyle flies into the air swirled in a green spiral cloud. Garganoid: 330 (Bryce): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Bryce's Griffon Stands facing Garganoid on Adam's Gate Card. (Adam): Gate Card, Open! Adam's Gate opens to a world of green clouds, powering Garganoid up. Garganoid: +70 400 Garganoid growls as the tornadoes around him close in and give him strength. (Bryce): (He holds another card in front of his face. This one has a red, claw-like design.) Ability Card, Activate! “Wing Burst!” The claws on the card open up revealing Griffon silhouetted. His eyes burst with red light for a quick moment as his wings take on a blue glow. Griffon: +50 Garganoid: -50 370 350 Griffon pounces on Garganoid and quickly defeats him. Garganoid's ball form rolls to a stop at Adam's feet. (Adam): You're good, I'll give you that much. But I still haven't played my ace! (Bryce): You can play whatever you want, I've got this in the bag! (Adam): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Adam's Bakugan opens, becoming a butterfly figure. The Bakugan rises in a torrent of wind, and dispels it with a graceful burst. (Bryce's watch): Ventus Monarus, three-seven-zero Gs. (Bryce): Whoa, you weren't kidding, that Bakugan is packing some serious firepower. (He takes another Bakugan from the clip on his belt). Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! The Bakugan opens up its arms from the side and head from the top, looking like a suit of armor. A geyser rises from the Gate Card where Bryce's Bakugan stood. A blue knight with a cape leaps forward from the water, and crashes down on the Gate Card, fist to the ground. He lifts himself to his feet with a large lance that he carries in his right hand. (Adam): What Bakugan is that?! (He checks his green watch) (Adam's watch): Opponent Aquos Siege at three-four-zero Gs. (Adam): Only 340? That's the best you can do?! (Bryce): You'd be surprised what my Siege and I can do. (Adam): Keep talking, but I'm not gonna even give you a chance! Ability Card, Activate! "Zephyros Twister!" Monarus: +100 470 Monarus creates a tornado under her feet, which rises up stretching over her and into the sky. Her eyes flash red very quickly and she begins flying toward Siege, the tornado turning toward him too. Bryce smirks smugly, as he slowly raises his hand over the field. (Bryce): You think you can just over-power me? You're dead wrong. Gate Card, Open! (He swings his arm up quickly) Character! (Adam): A Character Card?! The Gate Card opens, revealing a silhouette of Siege surrounded by water and his red eyes glowing brilliantly. Siege: 340 x2 680 Siege surges with blue energy, the newfound strength bursting within him. He grabs a hold of Monarus when she approaches, and tosses her into the ground. (Bryce): Now to finish it off. Ability Card, Activate! “Hydro Saber!” Siege: +100 x2 880 Siege twirls his lance, transforming it into a blade of water. He slashes Monarus up through the chest, defeating her and sending her flying back at Adam's head. Siege phases into blue energy with the Gate Card under him and returns to Bryce's hand. (Bryce): Looks like I win. The battlefield spins and slowly fades out as the battlers return to their original positions, and time begins moving again.